


be my baby

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Genderplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sugar Daddy, Unconventional Relationship, Webcams, callmeoppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should, like, really outline everything with him before you sell your soul like that. What if he has some horrible degrading fetish?"</p>
<p>Daehyun gives him a flat look as they wait for the pot to boil between them. Every once in a while, they bring out the portable stove and sit cross-legged on their living room floor, making a huge cauldron of ramen, nostalgic. The pungent spice of it fills the room as the noodles turn over themselves and Daehyun tries not to poke at the food too often, because Youngjae says it will make the noodles soggy.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Youngjae says, testing the broth with a spoon. "This is you we're talking about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my baby

Youngjae thinks it's a dumb idea, but then he thinks everything Daehyun does is a dumb idea, so he's not really an accurate gauge.

"You should, like, really outline everything with him before you sell your soul like that. What if he has some horrible degrading fetish?"

Daehyun gives him a flat look as they wait for the pot to boil between them. Every once in a while, they bring out the portable stove and sit cross-legged on their living room floor, making a huge cauldron of ramen, nostalgic. The pungent spice of it fills the room as the noodles turn over themselves and Daehyun tries not to poke at the food too often, because Youngjae says it will make the noodles soggy.

"Oh yeah," Youngjae says, testing the broth with a spoon. "This is _you_ we're talking about."

The look Daehyun wears turns into a scowl. He digs his chopsticks into the pot, swirling the noodles around. Youngjae breaks a few eggs into the broth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you think it means," Youngjae replies smoothly.

"That you're a dick."

"Okay, no, that's not what it means." Youngjae smirks.

It's amazing how often Daehyun wants to crack Youngjae's face open while getting fucked into oblivion by him. He thinks maybe there's a problem there.

Youngjae hums, pinching a single noodle with his chopsticks and slurping it up, chewing. "Just be careful," he says. "I'm not, like, stopping you or anything. Just be smart."

"I am," Daehyun insists.

The ramen is done cooking. Youngjae serves him some in a small bowl.

"I don't want to read about you in the papers," he says. "Okay?"

There is open affection there that makes Daehyun want to squirm. Youngjae doesn't dole out the gushy stuff very often, so when he does, Daehyun never quite knows what to do with it.

"Fine," he squeaks, clearing his throat after.

Youngjae's smile is soft, and in moments like these when Daehyun has to remember not to expect anything more, it’s always hard, returning it.

.

The message pings while Daehyun is wiping the come from his belly with a tissue, the video still streaming and his counter falling. His eyes flicker to the screen and apprehension bubbles up in his chest.

callmeoppa says: hey

That's it. A single, terse word.

Daehyun looks to the pile of papers to his right that has been sitting on the corner of his desk since yesterday, the heavy black pen that mars the pages. He'd gone a little overboard on the coffee last night and stayed up futzing around with his budget, what he needed to live on by the month, including tuition.

After he crashed, he knows Youngjae came in at some point in the night to drag him into his bed, because he woke up under his covers, heart and mind racing as he realized he had forgotten to factor in laundry costs.

callmeoppa says: have you thought about what I said?  
d_keke says: let me close up first :)

He turns his camera off. The video stream goes black and he takes that moment to sit back, fingers absently trailing through the stickiness lingering on his skin.

The papers seem to rustle.

He goes to the bathroom, splashes his face with water, and wipes himself down, feeling at least clean enough to be having a semi-serious conversation with a stranger over the internet. And then he pulls on boxers and a hoodie and sits back down in front of his laptop, and stills with his fingers above the keys.

d_keke: okay  
d_keke: yeah i thought about it  
d_keke: i dunno how this works?

He frowns at the screen, wishing he could take back what he just sent. It makes him sound so young and unsure.

callmeoppa says: here’s what we can do  
callmeoppa says: you tell me how much you need a month  
callmeoppa says: either i can send you a check or i can set up an account for you to use  
callmeoppa says: we talk about what we both want out of this  
callmeoppa says: what’s good and what’s bad and stuff  
callmeoppa says: my assistant will draw up a document

A sheet falls over Daehyun’s mind, and he reels for a long second.

d_keke says: you have an assistant for this kind of thing?  
callmeoppa says: well no not really  
callmeoppa says: she’s my actual assistant though  
callmeoppa says: she is very discreet i trust her a lot  
callmeoppa says: and she’ll make sure to get all the little details right  
d_keke says: so you’ve done this a lot?  
callmeoppa says: i’m a business man  
callmeoppa says: i know a lot about creating a relationship that will satisfy all parties involved

He sounds smug. Though they have never spoken face to face (or screen to screen), Daehyun is starting to get the sense that this guy, whoever he is, is used to charming people and getting his way.

He thinks about his tuition bill again, his father's insistence that he finish school.

This is fine, right? It's not even that large of a step away from what he's already doing. Plus, he likes it and he's _good_ at it.

And he's not an idiot about it. His hesitancy here is proof of that, he thinks.

It kind of thrills him, too. He swallows down the hot embarrassment that follows that thought.

d_keke says: okay   
d_keke says: you start

They outline their conditions. Oppa - and when did Daehyun start referring to him as _oppa_ in his mind? - seems to know all the right questions to ask, covers everything from pay schedules to time Daehyun should allot per week to this to what they can expect from each other to what absolutely crosses the line.

They agree upon a safeword.

By the end of the conversation the embarrassment and uncertainty that put his stomach in knots has untangled and calmed, and a different feeling takes over him completely.

Oppa has it together. He knows what he's doing. From the conversation, it even seems like he cares whether Daehyun feels comfortable, seems like he cares about _Daehyun_.

He doesn't know what to call this feeling. It's low level and warm, a buzz that runs in his blood underneath the first layer of his skin.

Settled, maybe.

callmeoppa says: I'll email you the document soon  
callmeoppa says: you can tell me if anything seems off or if anything is on there we didn't talk about   
callmeoppa says: okay?  
d_keke says: okay  
d_keke says: wait

Daehyun pauses. They didn't talk about one thing.

callmeoppa says: what's up  
d_keke says: can you send me proof that you're like  
d_keke says: real

There is no immediate response, and that comfortable buzz in his blood ratchets up, tangible now on his tongue.

But after the contract or whatever document he's creating is finalized, this won't be anonymous anymore for Daehyun, and he needs that to be reciprocated.

callmeoppa says: I'll email you stuff with the doc   
callmeoppa says: okay?

Daehyun's shoulders roll down in slight relief, though he wishes he knew how oppa had sounded or looked when he agreed. Was he angry or upset? Was Daehyun starting off on the wrong foot completely?

He's never dealt well with knowing someone is disappointed with him.

d_keke says: okay. thanks. :)

.

He can't sleep.

There's something wrong with the way his bones fit in his body tonight, and every position is uncomfortable. He wishes this kind of thing didn't happen as often as it does, and even more that he isn't so familiar with the solution.

Youngjae's room is just next to his. Whenever he knocks on that door at night, he has to remember why that door is there to begin with, why they don't just sleep in the same room or the same bed all the time.

He must be such a burden on his friend sometimes, Daehyun thinks, but he and Youngjae do have an agreement of sorts, and Youngjae understands the kinds of things Daehyun needs every once in a while, even if Youngjae never seems to need them.

He pulls the hood of his sweater around his head, finding some solace in the way it narrows his field of vision, and gets out of bed.

The floor creaks and announces his arrival before he can knock.

"Come in," Youngjae grunts from the other side, muffled.

He nudges the door open. The room is dark except for one corner where Youngjae is sitting against the headboard of his bed in a warm pool of light, scrolling through a reading on his laptop.

His hair is dark and messy and perfect and his glasses keep sliding down his nose and he looks soft, comfortable in a worn t-shirt with the covers pulled up to his waist.

"Can't sleep?"

Daehyun nods before realizing that Youngjae isn't looking. "Yeah."

Youngjae sighs. He pats the spot on the far side of the bed next to him. "Get in."

Daehyun shuffles. He climbs over Youngjae's legs to burrow into the covers, pressing himself right up against his friend, his body warm against Youngjae's skin.

Youngjae's hand drops down to his hair and brushes over it in smooth, gentle strokes.

Daehyun closes his eyes. "Thanks."

"Does the light bother you?"

"No, it's fine."

"I'm almost done," Youngjae promises.

"It's fine," Daehyun says again, turning his head to nuzzle into Youngjae's hip, and Youngjae keeps petting his hair, soothing him.

Minutes pass like this, until sleep seems finally to be creeping up on Daehyun, but then Youngjae shifts, putting his laptop away and clicking off the light, so that only the residual light of the moon and city filter into his room. He arranges himself under the covers next to Daehyun, bringing an arm up for Daehyun to use as a pillow.

"Okay?" Youngjae asks again, hesitant.

Daehyun hums, not quite content but reaching it. "Do you think maybe I should not be doing what I do?"

"What, like taking up space in my bed? I wake up with your drool on my cheek. It's super annoying."

Daehyun snorts but sobers quickly. "C'mon, Jae."

Youngjae inhales and exhales slowly, careful. He says, "I think I don't have any say on what you should or should not be doing with yourself."

"But I _want_ your opinion."

Youngjae shifts again. He turns and brings Daehyun against his chest, and this is it - Daehyun's bones fit together again, the way they should.

"As long as you are okay with what you're doing, then - I think - it's okay."

He runs his fingers through Daehyun's hair, and the tingle in his scalp travels down to his toes. Daehyun inches closer, smelling Youngjae's shampoo, the detergent they both use, his musk underneath all that.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Youngjae asks him, and Daehyun laughs, his breath bouncing off Youngjae's chest. "Or, what," Youngjae continues. "Blow you?"

"No, no, no," Daehyun says, shaking his head. "This is good."

"I get the sex stuff," Youngjae mumbles. "It's the other stuff I have to ask about."

"I know," Daehyun assures him. "This is good."

He falls asleep curled into Youngjae's warmth.

.

The next morning, there’s an email waiting for him from someone called hyosung@matokigroup.com. He clicks on it, reading the clipped and polite message in the body of the email, and downloads all the attachments.

There are three documents. The first is titled “agreement-4428” and the second “kimhc_resume”. The third document is a picture. Daehyun opens it.

Immediately his jaw falls open. He leans into his screen, disbelief making his eyes wide.

This guy - this oppa - is _hot._ Chiseled, pointed jawline and narrow face, sharp eyes and sharp nose. His hair is short and cropped and styled, and it looks like he’s advertising for something, maybe himself.

His resume, too, is impressive. He takes a moment to look it over but isn’t really interested in the specifics. He’s someone important at Matoki Group, he went to really amazing schools, and his skills include making money and making friends who have money.

He tabs back to the picture.

Himchan Kim. Young and stylish and rich. The picture is only of his bust, and Daehyun takes a moment to imagine the rest of him, how sleek and slim he would be, his long fingers and long legs and long dick.

He lips curl up as giddiness bubbles inside him.

Finally, he opens up the agreement-4428 document and tries to read through it. It’s short and to the point, much like hyosung@matokigroup.com’s email, and he appreciates the straight-forward language and bullet points. It’s a little weird to be reading a relationship like that, but he supposes it will do. And there’s nothing in the document that raises any flags.

He emails back, noting his approval and asking what Himchan and his assistant expect him to do, now, and is surprised when, almost immediately, a direct message pops up on his screen.

callmeoppa says: if everything checks out with you, you free tonight?  
d_keke says: yeah  
d_keke says: what time?  
callmeoppa says: 9pm. regular time. i’ll see you then :)

Himchan, Daehyun reminds himself. He tries the name aloud on his tongue. It feels strange.

.

Daehyun rifles through his closet, pulling out tops and bottoms seemingly at random and holding them up to his body for examination before discarding them into the pile that’s formed at his feet. He and Himchan didn’t talk about this, either.

Suddenly the agreement doesn’t seem so easy - what if Daehyun does something, some miniscule thing, to break it?

Like, what if he wears blue when Himchan doesn’t want him to wear anything at all?

He settles on a simple gray tank that shows off his collarbones and arms and dark jeans that cling to his thighs. He knows the way they roll from his legs when he peels them off is kind of a tease.

And then he sits in front of his laptop, sucking on his thumbnail and distracting himself with blogs and photos.

A little before nine o’clock, Himchan messages him.

callmeoppa says: hey  
d_keke says: hi ^^  
callmeoppa says: you ready?  
d_keke says: i set up a private session

He sends him the link, unsure how to proceed. In the video stream, Daehyun looks small and maybe a little skittish and his knees are drawn up to his chest and his fingers keep coming up to play with the hair behind his ear.

callmeoppa says: you look good  
callmeoppa says: are you nervous?  
d_keke says: a little  
callmeoppa says: this is just like wednesday night, just instead of an audience, you get me.  
d_keke says: that makes sense ;)

“Okay, what do you want me to do?”

callmeoppa says: relax  
callmeoppa says: you’re so nervous  
callmeoppa says: just do what you normally do. take your clothes off.

Daehyun stands and pushes his chair to the side. Behind it, there’s a little space before the foot of his bed. The covers are all messed up, but he’s sure that Himchan doesn’t mind. He adjusts the camera until the frame captures his waist and torso, and then he drags the bottom hem of his tank up until he’s flashing a strip of his skin.

“Like this?”

callmeoppa says: stand back. i wanna see all of you

Daehyun flushes and swallows, hesitating, but steps back. The tank comes off quickly. He steps out of his jeans but doesn’t feel particularly sexy doing so, just gangly and awkward and unsure. His fingers linger over the tight band of his briefs. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

callmeoppa says: your body is so beautiful  
callmeoppa says: i thought it would be  
callmeoppa says: come back   
callmeoppa says: do you have any other toys?  
callmeoppa says: i want to see you fuck yourself. come undone

His skin burns, reading the messages.

“I have toys,” he says, feeling heat in his cheeks. “Let me get something.”

A few minutes later that heat in his cheeks is tainted with arousal, as he spreads his knees and sits back onto a slicked-up dildo, the base of it suctioned to his floor, his laptop and webcam in front of him.

He’d stretched himself open and the toy pops past the ring of muscle with little give, and Daehyun groans into it, sinking down, his own dick bobbing in front of him.

On the screen, he can see where the fleshy toy disappears into him, the tight ring of his asshole stretched to accommodate. He pumps his hips, and the toy slides inside him further, until he's nearly sitting on top of the wide base.

callmeoppa says: ride it for me

Daehyun huffs, swiveling his hips back and forth, letting the toy open him up, press against his inner walls. His dick jumps when it brushes against his prostate, and he moans.

callmeoppa says: yeah, be loud. I wanna hear it

"You want me to call you _oppa_ ," Daehyun purrs, still working his hips in small movements, the dildo rubbing against his rim.

callmeoppa says: yeah  
callmeoppa says: say it

He sits back on his hands and the angle changes, his thighs splayed and tense, the muscles there jumping when he lifts himself up, the toy nearly sliding out of him completely, before sinking back down, slow enough to make him grit his teeth and throw his head back.

" _Oppa_ ," he breathes through his teeth. The word shoots electricity through him, sudden and sharp, and he cries out when he lets himself fall, the toy filling him up to its root. "Ah, it's so good," he gasps.

callmeoppa says: i wanna watch you come  
callmeoppa says: how many times can you come in the next hour, do you think?

His toes curl.

He imagines Himchan, now no longer faceless but beautiful, his sharp teeth and sharp face and the length of his dick inside of Daehyun, his smirk.

He grips his own dick with light fingers, rubbing over the head, smearing the wetness at the tip over the shaft and then closing his hand around himself, turning his wrist over and over. It's Himchan's dick he's sitting on, and he closes his eyes and lifts himself up again and sinks back down, groaning, and then he's shuddering through an orgasm, his come messy on his fingers and his floor, the toy still inside him and pushing.

callmeoppa says: one  
callmeoppa says: are you always this sensitive?  
callmeoppa says: you didn't even scream tho  
callmeoppa says: try again

The muscles of his lower abdomen shake as his body re-adjusts to the shape inside him. He's coming down but the toy won't let him fully, and he groans as he rubs himself back to hardness. "It's too soon," he breathes.

callmeoppa says: you're doing it  
callmeoppa says: so well  
callmeoppa says: so pretty

The encouragement makes him bite the inside of his cheek as his dick jumps, heavy and sensitive.

He lifts himself off of the toy and adds more lube, and then when he sits back on it the slide is perfect. His eyes roll back in his head and he sighs, breathy, at the sweet feeling of being filled.

callmeoppa says: you like it so much don't you  
callmeoppa says: showing off how much you can take  
callmeoppa says: taking a hard cock up your ass  
callmeoppa says: or anything really, huh

Daehyun groans. He works himself up and down on the toy, watching it fuck him on screen, watching his dick bounce and knowing oppa - Himchan - sees the same. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I love it."

callmeoppa says: pretty little cockslut

And Daehyun imagines Youngjae, suddenly, saying those words, filling him up mercilessly, as he rides the toy, the friction making his skin heat, and then he comes again, harder, his hole clenching and his thighs trembling and his breath stuttering. "Fuck," he hisses, because it hurts a little, to come so soon again, his hole fluttering and growing sore.

callmeoppa says: two  
callmeoppa says: don't get up

He stills, trying to remember how to breathe, squirming on top of the toy so hard inside of him. He needs relief, but Himchan wants to keep him stuffed. " _Himchan_ ," he whines.

callmeoppa says: you need something? who's himchan? ;)

Daehyun shifts, groaning, the toy keeping pressure on his nerves and making his blood pump hot and fast. "Oppa," he whispers. "Oppa, it's too much."

callmeoppa says: but you take it so well

He comes twice more that night, body shivering and flushed and fever-hot, his asshole loose and wet with lube, Himchan's little encouragements ringing in his ears.

When he crawls into bed finally, he is clean and tired and drops into sleep.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [personal](paperkrane.tumblr.com)  
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
>  @andnowforyaya


End file.
